Stiles Forgets Movie Night
by passionofmerthur
Summary: A glimpse at life when Stiles and Derek are mated and the pack is whole. No storyline as such but some a happy pack and sexy times. Stiles forgets movie night and the pack pays the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac pouted as he held up the one scarf against his neck and then the other. Stiles kept his smile in check as he studied each scarf seriously, his lips pursed in concentration. After minutes of deliberation, he chose the darker shade of blue and watched as Isaac beamed at him before wrapping the scarf around his neck, hugging him and leaving.

Derek entered the room as Isaac left, feeling incredibly aroused by Stiles' mothering of his pack. It was a wolf thing to be proud that his pack turned to Stiles for help and guidance, as it showed that they supported his choice in mate and therefore Stiles as Alpha also. He approached his mate from behind, wrapping his arms around his slender hips and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Hm, that feels nice. What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my mate now?"

Stiles grinned and turned in Derek's arms, his own going around his mate's neck. He pressed his body against Derek's considerably harder one, smirking as he found evidence of his mate's arousal.

"You were spying again weren't you? Let me guess, you watched me help Isaac out?"

"Sassy mouthed mate."

Derek punctuated each word with a kiss to Stiles pouting lips and grinned when he tried to bite back.

"Ahh ahh, I'm the one who bites."

Stiles raised his eyebrows and watched as Derek's eyes darkened, red shining through as he pressed closer to Stiles. He shifted his hips, smirking as Stiles hissed in response and his hands tightened their grip on his hips. He loved having his hands on his mate, seeing the different cast of their skin, his tanned hands against Stiles' pale, glowing skin. He smiled, knowing he could only show his emotions now because Stiles had shown him it was okay to show you cared. His relationship with the pack had improved so much since the mating and it was easy to see how when Stiles was surrounded by the pack and they were looking to him to guide them and Derek, to protect them.

"If that's the case Mr Big Bad Alpha, why not take me upstairs and show me your teeth?"

Derek watched Stiles' eyes light up with amusement as he teased him and released a low growl that vibrated between them, the scent of Stiles' arousal growing stronger. In one quick move, he swung Stiles over his shoulder, laughing at the immediate shouts and threats and ran up the stairs, dumping him on the bed before moving out of reach. Stiles sat up and narrowed his eyes warningly at his mate.

"I think you owe me for that. Now take off your shirt."

Derek shrugged before reaching down to grab the bottom of his shirt with both hands, lifting it slowly, to bare an inch and then two of tanned, smooth skin. Stiles caught his breath and gestured for him to go faster. Derek shook his head, his eyes glowing red and smiled, slow and easy. He pulled the shirt up in one move, chucking the scrap of cloth behind him. He teasingly undid the top button of his jeans, leaving the zipper to release slowly as he pulled the jeans down, leaving him clad in only his black boxers. He looked over to the bed where Stiles was watching his eyes already glued to the bulge in Derek's boxers, his tongue swiping out to wet his lips. Derek growled and pounced on the bed, taking care to ensure that Stiles landed carefully. His claws were out and ripping through the t shirt covering his mate, the waste material pushed out of the way as his lips followed the trail of Stiles' neck down to his collarbone and across his chest, before moving back to his neck and more specifically, the mark he had left, the night of their mating. He sucked and nibbled at the flesh, as his hands found their way to the front of Stiles' jeans and unfastened them, he moved out of the way so he could kick them off. Sighing in pleasure at laying skin to skin with Stiles, he settled on top of him, connecting their lips in a slow, thorough kiss, enjoying the taste and softness of his mate. Hands inched down his back and onto his ass, massaging and shaping, he allowed the motions for a minute before grabbing the hands and pinning them above Stiles' head. There were no rules about who was in charge or control in bed but there were occasions when Derek liked to play the Alpha and Stiles liked to allow him.

Stiles left his hands above his head, knowing Derek would only put them back if he moved them anyways. He groaned as his mate's lips connected his own again, his tongue lazily tangling with his own and one hand tracing the path of moles down his chest and across his hip bones. That Derek knew where each one was only highlighted the attention his mate gave his body and pleasure. He squirmed under the touch and smirked as Derek stilled above him. Knowing it would drive him wild, he rubbed up and against Derek's erection, the friction causing him to moan loudly. He groaned as Derek's hand flexed on his hip, holding him still. He grinned until he felt Derek's teeth press against his skin, the need to feel them sink deep enough to leave a mark but not too break skin. He whimpered as Derek moved his hips in thrusts against him, deliberately keeping the movements off rhythm as to keep Stiles desperate. Stiles thrust up against Derek, his need for release heightened. Derek rotated his hips again, grinding his cock down hard. Derek moved his other hand to grip in Stiles hair and pull him into a hot, frenzied kiss, their movements suddenly fast and needy. Derek's hand found its way between them to push Stiles' briefs down, taking the time to lower his own before pushing their dicks together and gripping them tight. He licked a strip on his hand and used it to rub them both, the build up having them both close to orgasm. He held out until Stiles' moan signified he was done before coming himself with a grunt, the combination of their scents filling the room. He sank down onto the bed, knowing he would be covering Stiles with his scent as he did.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that Sourwolf, but is there any reason we stopped at a handjob?"

"Well it's a Thursday Stiles."

"Right so, no sex on Thursdays? Since when?"

"Uh not exactly..."

Stiles looked confusedly up at his mate and tried to understand what he was talking about.

"Its movie night Stiles, you chose the day and time, we have it weekly, that is why Derek stopped at hands, he heard us arrive but of course, had to make us listen to you both finish before reminding you. Nice finishing note there by the way."

Lydia's voice permeated the room as Stiles screeched at the surprise before gasping at her as she stared at Derek's ass. Stiles grabbed the pillow and covered the very fine specimen before flopping back. Derek growled at Lydia to get out, his wolf angry at her being near his naked mate and Stiles waved.

"Well there goes all the respect the kids had for me. I only hope Scott is late as usual."

Derek laughed and shook his head.

"Uh sorry, he's downstairs and offended by your lack of faith in him."

"Oh great. Time to face the music then. And for the interruption and lack of actual sex, I'm choosing the movie."

"Not Avengers." The combined shout of the pack reached the upper levels of the house clear enough that even Stiles' human ears could hear. He grinned.

"Nope, not Avengers, I'm thinking an Iron Man Marathon."

Derek grinned at his mate, before pulling on his clothes and following him downstairs. He watched as Scott refused to hug Stiles claiming he smelled but grow jealous as Boyd got attention, he saw as everyone clamoured to be around Stiles, knowing that all was well, and the pack was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles followed Derek out into the garage where he was sorting through the mess and looking for the games he claimed Stiles had left in there. He hefted up a large box, the weight no problem for his werewolf strength and Stiles had to restrain a moan as the motion stretched his mate's shirt tight against his back, the muscles defined clearly. Stiles licked his lips as he took another step towards Derek, his body already heating up with the proximity to his mate.

"Stiles, I can smell you over here, so sweet, so hot for me."

Stiles swallowed loudly as the dark growl filled the room. The house was empty as the pack were out for the day, leaving their Alpha's to prepare for the next pack outing. Stiles, acting as caretaker for his 'puppies' had decreed that they should go out as a family once a week and he wanted a change of scene for this weekend.

Derek turned to face Stiles, his blood boiling at the scent of his arousal and his wolf eager to claim his mate again. He stepped forward only to rock back as the younger male jumped at him, his weight easily held by Derek who groaned as Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and attacked his neck with human teeth, sucking hard, leaving a red mark that paled within seconds.

"Damn wolf healing, my marks never stay for long."

"Stiles, you've got a permanent mark on my heart, and everyone who counts can smell your claim all over me."

"Well that's alright then. So long as they know you're mine."

Derek smirked at his mate's possessiveness and held him closer, his hands gripping his hips as Stiles tightened his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Unable to stop himself, Derek slid his tongue in, chasing the unique taste of his mate, the kiss quickly becoming desperate and heated. Stiles broke away gasping, leaning back far enough in Derek's arms to pull his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor, he chuckled as Derek's eyes immediately dropped to the skin that had just been revealed, and his lips followed suit. He pressed kisses along Stiles' jaw until he reached the skin just below his ear where he pressed his teeth teasingly into the flesh there, enjoying the moan as Stiles squirmed closer. He left a darkening mark of his own as licked and nibbled his way down the pale skin before the awkwardness of their position stopped his descent. He growled at the interruption, feeling more than hearing Stiles' giggling. He looked around the garage before dropping Stiles to the floor and grabbing the rolled up fleece blanket, rolling it out flat on the floor, before grabbing his mate and settling them both on top.

Stiles pulled Derek back down, already desperate for the contact, his arms reaching around his mate as he stroked up and down his back, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off, relishing in the feel of the skin to skin contact. He rubbed up against the hard muscles, gasping as the motions pressed his erection tight to Derek's abs. Derek groaned above him as the friction sent more heat to his already hard cock. He kissed his way down Stiles' stomach and paused above his groin, smirking as his mate pushed up attempting to initiate contact. He hooked a finger over either side of Stiles' trousers and boxers before pulling them off, and throwing them in the direction of the door. He wrapped a hand around Stiles and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, licking his lips to capture the taste there, before sucking in as much as he could, his free hand holding onto Stiles' hip, controlling the power of his thrusts as he responded to the heat of Derek's mouth.

Stiles moaned as Derek swirled his tongue exactly as he knew he liked and his hands fell to grasp the blanket beneath him.

"Derek, want you in me. Now."

"Can't. No lube, don't want to hurt you."

Stiles groaned both in disappointment and ecstasy as Derek added his hand to the mix, he nodded and bucked his hips, seeking out more friction.

"Fine, this will do. For now."

Derek grinned at the disgruntled look on his mate's face and continued with the blow job he was giving, liking how their scents mixed and Stiles panted his name. He could sense when Stiles was close and tightened his grip, sucking extra hard to ensure he caught every last drop.

Stiles smiled at Derek as he rose up to press a brief kiss to his lips, feeling him hard against his thigh.

"Go on big guy, you can come on me, I can see you're dying too."

Derek smirked as Stiles read him like the open book he was around his mate, his hand already around his aching cock, knowing it would not take him long, not with his mate's scent in the air and a naked visual. He groaned as he came over Stiles, the sight and scent pleasing his wolf as he marks the human for all other wolves to see that he has been claimed.

Stiles looked down at the drying come on his stomach and grimaced, knowing he was not fooling Derek who could smell and feel his satisfaction at the primal marking. He stood up slowly, feeling his muscles ache from lying on the floor, the blanket having proven useless against the stone floor. He wanted a hot shower and a massage from his loving mate. Ignoring the look Derek shot him; he rolled the blanket up and put it back where it came from before opening the window to clear the air and scents as to not scar the puppies. He grabbed Derek's hand and their clothes, and dragged him to the shower, kissing him every time he tried to speak, not wanting any distractions from their route.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles stretched as he climbed out of the car, the sun beating down on his back, and the sounds of everyone chatting around him. He turned to take in the sight of the beach before him; there was only a couple of other people as the beach was private and tucked away. He left Derek and the other super strength werewolves to grab the things as he found a good spot away from anyone else but directly in the sun and close to the sea. He smiled at his mate who seemed preoccupied as he stared at the pile of things everyone had just dumped next to Stiles.

Isaac grabbed the hamper and set it under the umbrella that Lydia had just set up to protect her fair skin. He watched Erica and Boyd grab the volleyball net to go and set up a couple of yards away, chuckling as they called to Derek to help them as they got tangled in the netting. Stiles pulled off his shirt and scrunched it up to use as a pillow as he lay back in the warm sand, the sun leaving him feeling drowsy. Not two minutes later, he shot upright as a yell pierced the air. Scott was staring down at a blanket in disgust, his nose wrinkled, his shout causing the other wolves to run over. Stiles watched as they grimaced and started to grumble as well, though Scott looked the most betrayed. Stiles look over to Derek confused, until he recognised the dark pattern of the blanket in question; he raised an eyebrow to his mate who nodded his face impassive though Stiles could detect a hint of pride.

"Aw, Scotty boy, you don't like the Eau de Halinski? Or Scent de Sterek?"

"Stiles! How could you? You knew this was the beach blanket!"

Stiles shrugged, he had been too distracted to notice what blanket he was using but one glance at Derek showed that he had known and in a flash, Stiles remembered how Derek had tried to tell him something before he had been dragged into the shower. At Derek's raised eyebrow, Stiles blushed. So maybe he was a bad pack alpha when he was distracted by Derek's perfect body, who could blame him? Shaking his head, he stood to grab the offending blanket and lie it our flat before grabbing his smiling mate and pushing him down onto the blanket, dropping down to lie next to him.

"Personally, I think it smells good."

He looked up to find everyone staring at him before they ran back to the volleyball net, their exasperation in their alphas clear.

Stiles looked up to find Derek was watching him, he smiled at his wolf, pecking him quickly before snuggling in to watch the volleyball game, happy to see everyone getting along and the pack as one.


End file.
